


sɴᴏᴡ ʟɪɢʜᴛ

by Space_Mommy16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Mommy16/pseuds/Space_Mommy16
Summary: ᴀ sʜɪᴇᴛʜ ғᴀɴғɪᴄ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇᴛғʟɪx sᴇʀɪᴇs "ᴠᴏʟᴛʀᴏɴ: ʟᴇɢᴇɴᴅᴀʀʏ ᴅᴇғᴇɴᴅᴇʀs" ᴀ sɪᴍᴘʟᴇ ᴄʜᴇᴇsʏ ғᴀɴғɪᴄ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏʟɪᴅᴀʏs. ᴛᴀᴋᴇ sᴇʀɪᴇs ɪɴ ᴀ ᴍᴏᴅᴇʀɴ!ᴀᴜ. ᴀ ᴍɪɴɪ sᴇʀɪᴇs ᴏɴᴇsʜᴏᴛ ᴘᴇʀʜᴀᴘs? ©ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴏʀs ᴏғ ᴠᴏʟᴛʀᴏɴ©ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴏʀ ᴏғ ᴛʜɪs ᴀᴍᴀᴢɪɴɢ ᴅʀᴀᴡɪɴɢ: https://v-0-3.tumblr.com/>> ᴏɴʟʏ ᴍᴇ @sᴘᴀᴄᴇ ᴍᴏᴍᴍʏ ᴀɴᴅ @ᴍᴇʟ0ᴅʏ ʜᴀᴅ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇᴅɪᴛ©creator of the song "Snow Light": Ono Kensho & Lantis©ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴏʀs ᴏғ ᴛʜɪs sᴛᴏʀʏʟɪɴᴇ, ᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ @ᴍᴇʟ0ᴅʏ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ʜᴇʟʟᴏ ᴀʟʟ! sᴘᴀᴄᴇ ᴍᴏᴍᴍʏ ʜᴇʀᴇ! ɴᴇᴡ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜɪs sɪᴛᴇ ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏᴛ ɴᴇᴡ ᴛᴏ ᴡʀɪᴛɪɴɢ, ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴋɪɴᴅᴀ sɪɴᴄᴇ ᴛʜɪs ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴀ ʏᴀᴏɪ. ʙᴜᴛ ɪᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅɪʀsᴛ ᴀᴜᴛʜᴏʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ɪs ᴀʟsᴏ ᴀ 2ɴᴅ ᴀᴜᴛʜᴏʀ, ʏᴀʏ!~ 
> 
> ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴏ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ ᴛʜɪs and support us!

  
Early in the morning on December 19th, it surely was a cold morning. Keith was already preparing for the day as he turned on the radio. He wasn't surprised when all the stations played Christmas songs as he kept changing stations. He came across this song that sounded heavenly and decided to stick with it.

{  "君のいる街並みが 滲む窓の向こう" }   
(The townscape of where you live is on the other side of the blurry window )

{   "七色に揺れ 霞んで煌めく " }   
(It’s flickering in seven colors, sparkling hazily)

{ "冷え切った身体で駆けつける頃" }   
(When I run in a hurry, chilled to the bone)        

It was nearing that time of year again, that type of season that covered the ground with white pure snow. The mullet-haired male never really had an actual Christmas, being moved from foster to foster families he never had an actual Christmas in his young years. But now he had his own apartment on his own now. He had friends that really did care for him but sometimes it wasn't the same. Seeing almost half his friends mentioning their families or even seeing children out being happy with their real parents made him almost lonely in the world.

But he always forgot he had a special someone in his dark life that always brightened it up even more for him, Shiro.  He also had plans to see that special person, it's been a while since the two has been able to spend some time together this whole winter month. No cuddling, no kisses, no hugs, no nada. Constant texting and phone calls and skyping but nothing physical, Keith missed the HELL out of that. 

{ "ぎゅっと抱きしめたい " }   
(I want to hug you tightly)

The song continued to play in his apartment from his radio but he forgot about it. All that was on his mind was his Daddy--- SHIRO!! SHIRO.  Speaking of that same person, his phone started to ring. Keith's hand reached out to his phone that was on the table he sat at in his apartment quickly answering it with ease due to his fingerless gloves. His ears were then blessed by Shiro's sexy as hell voice, 

<p>"おはいよ (Good morning), Keith~ How was your morning so far?"

It was Shiro's usual morning calls and it surprised the younger male as he thought Shiro would be busy at his job around this time of the year.

"It was nice, could've been 10 times better if you were here, though," Keith said playfully. Shiro chuckled at the younger male's comment,

"Sorry Keith, you know how it is working, it gets extremely busy and I just wish I can see you alread"

Keith blushed a deep pink as he heard Shiro saying he misses him, "Don't be sorry, I understand work's important and plus we'll meet on Christmas anyway."  Keith said as he smiled into the phone.

Shiro felt bad telling Keith this but he said to him, "I'm sorry...about that, My family wants me to go spend Christmas with them. I promise I'll be with you after then...ok?"

Keith's smile immediately drops to a frown as he heard the news, "Oh.....ok.." He replied weakly.

( "Snow Light, Snow Breath, Snow Flakes" )

Keith didn't mind that Shiro chose his family over him that much. Well, he was somewhat jealous but it was just his family so no need to worry about someone trying to actually take Shiro away from him. Keith just felt somewhat lonely and knowing all his friends are spending it with their families.

{ "今あの雪のように " }   
( Right now, like that snow)

Shiro had completely forgotten the fact that Keith was a foster child, going from one home to another and he had totally regretted mentioning his family to Keith.

"Ah, I'm so sorry Keith! Please don't be sad, I'll make it up to you when we meet up!" Shiro quickly spoke over his mistake in a panic. He didn't want Keith to dwell on anything. 

{ " 君へ降り積もるのは " }  
( Feelings that cannot be hidden are )

On the other side of the line, Keith hasn't spoken yet which made Shiro start to worry. He didn't know what to say now, he really wanted to see Shiro for the holidays. He felt even more lonely not having family to spend with on the holidays. He did manage to reply to Shiro not a moment later, 

"It's cool, Shiro. I should go since your probably busy. We can talk another time..." Keith tried to not sound so down but it didn't work much. He didn't want to be more bothersome than he already was to Shiro. 

Shiro really didn't like how sad Keith sounded through the phone, he really wanted to make it up to him and he would soon. "We can always spend time together on another day, I promise. Please don't be sad..."

"No no no I'm fine. I'll see you soon." Keith spoke again sounding less sad over the phone, but he was still disappointed.  

"Alright take care then, we can always chat again on the phone later on in the evening. "だいすきだ,  (I love you) Keith." 

Keith yet again couldn't help but blush slightly like before with a soft smile on his features again like earlier from hearing Shiro speak in his native tongue.

As long as he would be able to see Shiro in person he didn't mind at all. Just hearing Shiro's voice was the best.  "Alright, Love you too."  Before Keith would be able to hang up the phone,

Shiro smirked and spoke something seductive through the phone but yet again it was in his native language. He knew the younger male LOVED to hear Shiro speak in his native tongue, 

{ " 隠せない想い 白く輝いて " }  
( Falling and piling up for you, sparkling white )

The phone call soon ended after their exchanged words of love to each other and seductive words that Shiro spoke into the phone and hanging up quickly with a snicker before Keith would even ask what he said. Shiro who was already at work slid his phone away in his pocket he couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself as he hoped Keith would feel a bit better now. 

{ " 君だけを暖めたい 何よりもHolding you " }  
( It is only to you whom I want to give warmth, holding you, above all else)

{ " 寄り添って 微笑んで 引き寄せてこの手で" }  
( Sitting close together, smiling, taking you by the arm) 

{ " まっさらな気持ち 包み込んで君を " }  
( It’s a brand new sensation, surrounding you )

Keith was a flustered mess now dropping his phone on the bed to hide his red face behind his hands for a moment. But he remembered, he still had classes today!! Already being dressed he went to the small kitchen in the dorm room to get some cereal before heading out for classes. Eating his cereal quickly while also drinking the milk that was left in the bowl before storming out the dorm in his beloved red jacket and leather fingerless gloved hands and a backpack thrown over his shoulder. Today would be boring as always in classes, but it was also entertaining sometimes to see Lance be an idiot, but Shiro still would be in the back of his head all day.  Seriously.

When Keith had left out his dorm and down the halls to leave into the next building, heforgot he had left the radio playing the unique song. But he didn't have the time to go back and turn it off, so the soft music played on it's own in the silent room. 

{ " 離さないよ 守りたいよ どんどん募っていく" }   
( I won’t let it go, I want to protect it, it’s gradually growing upon me )

{ " 真っ白な You’re just my Snow Light . . " }  
( Purely white, you’re just my Snow Light )


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hello all! So, us authors had decided to change the dates from the first chapter. Instead of December 19 we decided to push it to December 22nd instead!! We are so sorry for doing that.// 

sɴᴏᴡ ʟ ɪ ɢ ʜ ᴛ -ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 2-  

 

December 22nd, 

The morning classes went quite smoothly like they usually did but he STILL had Shiro at the back of his head and an annoying Cuban that shared almost all the same classes with Keith. This Cuban had no chill. 

"Heeyy Keith~" 

"Fuck off, Lance." 

"Why are you so mean to me?! I've done nothing wrong!" Lance quickly protested as he pretended to be offended. Ugh, he's such a Drama Queen. 

"Lance why don't you---" 

"IS IT BECAUSE YOUR DADDY HASN'T GIVEN IT----" 

"lAAAAaaaAAANCE!!!!" Keith was yet again a flustered mess like earlier this morning when he spoke to his Lover, but this time it was out of embarrassment. 

"kEEEEEeeeeeEEEITH!!!!!!??" Copying Keith before he snickered and stopped before the teacher would walk in the room earlier than expected due to their loudness but he continued to annoy Keith, It was a hobby of his. 

"Ok all jokes aside, are you cranky because of Shiro?" Lance said suggestively as he wiggled his dark eyebrows towards Keith.

"OH MY GOD LANCE JUST PLEASE SHUT UP!!!!!" Keith screeched at the top of his lungs. The mullet-haired male was absolutely despising Lance right now as he covered his face in embarrassment. He did not need anyone to know about how much he misses Shiro right now.

"HAHAHAHAHA DIOS MÌO (OH MY GOD) KEITH! AHAHAHA!!!" Lance yelled, laughing with tears in his eyes as he couldn't contain himself. 

" 아 시바 닥쳐봐 좀!!!!!!!" (Holy fucking shit, shut the fuck up for a sec) Keith screamed at Lance causing him to be dumbfounded and confused for a while. 

Lance just stared blankly at Keith for a bit, confused by what he said to him. It was just silent, with all their classmates staring at the two of them, whispering things like "What's going on?", "Why are they yelling?" and other miscellaneous things. The both of them made it extremely awkward for not only themselves but the whole class.

Their teacher walked in that moment and was surprised it was very quiet. But nonetheless, class began and Lance and Keith didn't talk until after class.

\--------

Later on that day after their class, they went to get lunch from the cafeteria. Lance looked for Keith and finally decided to talk to him properly. After a minute or two, Lance sees the emo mullet kid and walks up to him. As he was about to speak he gets cut off,

"You know I'm still pissed at you right?" Keith said bluntly as he stares at Lance with a death glare that could kill the whole cafeteria right now.

"Ok sorry jeez...you don't have to get that upset over me teasing you about Shiro.." The Cuban boy quickly replied.

Trying to be empathetic, Lance speaks up and tries to help Keith with whatever is on his mind.

"If you uhm....need someone to...confide to, I'm all ears.." He said shyly as he tries to avoid eye contact with Keith.

"And what makes you think I'll talk to you after being such a bitch in class???"

"Dude just chill....I already said I'm sorry. I just want to help with whatever's on your mind."

"Probably Shiro though am I right?" Wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.

Keith facepalms and sighs. Lance wasn't wrong at all on this one, he was right because Shiro was still in his head since this morning. And the last words Shiro had said in such a sexy way was still in his head as well but he didn't even know what they meant since they were in Japanese, a language he hardly knows but needed to since that was his boyfriend's native tongue. With lightly flushed pink cheeks but still facepalming he only responded to Lance's suggestive question with a nod of his fluffy black mullet head.

Just by this made Lance even more amused and he couldn't help but smirk thinking how fun it would be teasing this stupid mullet that he just loved to hang with in reality. They had a sort of love-hate rivalry relationship that was amusing to the eyes of others and amusing to them also. 

After getting their food they both sat down at an empty lone table-- a table where the main characters mostly sit at in those weird animes.

 Keith began to speak "Shiro has just been on my mind a lot recently...and he told me this morning that he can't see me on Christmas cause of he has to meet with his family first."

"I just really miss him and the fact that I won't see him on the holidays either just...sucks a lot." He continued with a sigh.

"Oooooooh, I see" Lance nodded 

"But at least you still get him to see him afterwards, right? He's still making the effort to come see you so you should be happy. Also, what did you get for him for Christmas?" he asks with a curious expression.

Keith's eyes imeediately grew bigger as he realized he still didn't have a gift for Shiro.

"Oh fuc-" 

"I DON'T HAVE ONE OH MY GOD" 

Keith was screaming, losing his mind. How could he as Shiro's boyfriend, forget to get Shiro a gift for Christmas. Knowing Shiro, he'd probably bring back some cheesy gift or something expensive. 

Lance was freaking out too, in fact screaming at Keith because of his irresponsibility and carelessness at these things. But Lance did also think that it was because he was so oblivious towards some of these things. Lance remembered how Keith didn't understand the whole team cheer concept, as he struggled to complete the cheer.

But besides that, Lance decided in his mind to quickly help Keith before stores are closed for the holidays. 

"I CAN'T FRICKING BELIEVE YOU KEITH! DIOS MIO, WE BETTER QUICKLY FIND A GIFT FOR HIM LETS GO AFTER CLASSES!"

Lance surely was going to make sure Keith would be able to find a perfect last minute gift for Shiro.

\----

Keith and Lance were sprinting together towards the mall after school. They arrived at the Walmart within the mall, panting and gasping for air and luckily it wasn't closed yet, bu they knew they didn't have much time. They both decided to just head straight for the departments that would be of relevance to Shiro's gift. 

But after 2 hours of searching, the boys couldn't find anything they thought Shiro would like. Lance suggested the idea of going to a local hot springs and spa to relax. Keith liked that idea, being able to privately spend time with his boyfriend and being able to relax in the hot waters.

"I just hope it won't be fully booked already around that time" Keith said with doubt in his voice.

"Hey, you never know unless you try!" said Lance, trying to encourage Keith.

"True, guess I'll book tonight or something." 

"Ugh, I should've just thought of that earlier!!" Lance yelled.

"It would've saved so much time and I could've been like getting beauty sleep or something!"

Lance was back to his regular self now, not that caring kind of guy he was just 2 minutes ago. Just full of sass and being like a little spoiled brat and annoying everyone. And with that, Keith and Lance left the mall, but not before purchasing a big ribbon. 

What was the large red gift bow was for anyways? It was unknown, for now until it was time to use it. 

Well, that was the end for today. Now all Keith would be able to do now once he would enter his dorm is to try to see if any decent local hot springs and spa's wouldn't be fully booked, there wasn't enough time so he had to be quick about it. What was plan 'B' though? There was none so he did hope his first plan would work out and Shiro would be able to make it. 

Keith hoped everything would work out though. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hello all! This is just a little filler chapter for now! Christmas Eve + Christmas Day chapters are on the way!

sɴᴏᴡ ʟ ɪ ɢ ʜ ᴛ -ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 3-   
ᴅᴇᴄᴇᴍʙᴇʀ 23,   
  
Yesterday Keith really thought he wouldn't be able to get his sweet boyfriend Shiro a present, even with Lance's help when they ran to Walmart after classes. It wasn't even that close to Christmas yet there was nothing that caught Keith's eyes for a perfect present. Shiro was perfect in general to him and if he could, Keith would give the world to his boyfriend.   
  
Sadly, that wasn't possible.   
  
But, luckily there was something this special man Shiro didn't have in his life. Relaxation. That was thing Shiro was never able to have even on his small breaks or vacations, he was always busy. So what was perfect to do to be relaxed?  A small resort that had a hot springs. Just perfect to get away from the busy city and get away with his daddy--- BOYFRIEND!!!! GAHH!! Anyways, it wasn't to far away from either of them, Lance said it was the best place to get away.   
  
And it seemed like luck was on Keith's side, because he was able to book a room! So everything was going towards the plan.   
  
Well mostly, he has been calling Shiro today but haven't been able to reach him. Will all his plans will be coming to a fail now..? 

Not really if Keith should just go by himself for his winter break. It would be a bit boring but it would be very relaxing, College REALLY can stress you out like hell. But it would be 10 times better if Shiro could come, still there was no word from his boyfriend.   
Shiro must of been travelling to see his family now or working so he probably didn't have the time to get on the phone. It made Keith lonely all over again yet he wanted Shiro to be happy with his family. 

Now, Keith had to get ready on his own to get to the resort to spend the little days he can there for winter break. Even if Shiro wasn't going to be there with him.   
  
But Keith didn't know, Shiro had a surprise up his sleeve for Keith.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hello all! Sorry for the late update for xmas-- But we managed lol. But beware, there will be R18+ smut in this chapter nearing the end, there will be a warning there though and another note when the scene is finished. Please do enjoy!

  
sɴᴏᴡ ʟ ɪ ɢ ʜ ᴛ -ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 4-   
  
  
Keith was just lying on his bed, relaxing to some music on the radio given at the resort. Coincidentally the station started to play the song he heard earlier in the day. Keith was surprised that it was playing again now at this time. He chuckles to himself until he heard a knocking at his door. 

[ 今どこにいるのかも 見ている景色も ]  
( Right now I wonder where you may be, the scenery which I’m seeing )  
  
Keith immediately got up, shocked at the fact that someone would knock on his door at this late of an hour. He was somewhat reluctant to open the door, so just as a precaution, he grabbed a nearby book for self-defense and opened the door, ready to attack. And then---

"SHIRO??!!" He screamed in shock.  
Shiro was surprised to see Keith was about to attack him and said   
"Whoa take it easy there babe. It's just me" with a smile and a slight chuckle.  
Keith was internally and externally screaming as he just THAT surprised to see his boyfriend when he should be with his family. 

"WHAT THE HECK SHIRO??????? HOW ARE YOU HERE??? I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH YOUR FAMILY?!"

[知りたいと願う 初めての想い]  
(Is also wanting to know and asks, this thought I’m having for the first time )

Shiro patted the younger male's head and spoke with a warm smile on his handsome features, 

"What do you mean? I am with my family. You."

[ モノクロの世界を 君が塗り替え]  
(The monochrome world is being repainted by you )

Keith definitely was having so many emotions all at once from the moment he opened the door to see who had knocked to find out it was his boyfriend, the one that he could not get out his head this whole time here at the resort. Keith started to tear up and then cried uncontrollably as he hugged his boyfriend tightly, crying into his shoulder. Keith was so glad Shiro was here now with him and actually said that he WAS Shiro's family. 

[それはまるで奇跡]  
(That is entirely a miracle )

Shiro was taken back by Keith suddenly latching onto him and crying into his shoulder, Shiro couldn't resist but wrap a strong buffed arm around Keith's slim waist giving him a loving squeeze. But Shiro held a large bundle of a certain kind of flower that had a deep meaning behind them, a sweet one too. 

[ Snow Shade, Snow Drop, Snow Dome ]  
  
While Keith was clutching onto Shiro only soft sniffles now coming from him getting comfort by being held onto Shiro. Their bodies were lightly pressed against each other while they hugged each other in their own little ways. Keith's soft hands were on Shiro's hips in which he gave loving strokes before his hands slowly moved up starting to feel his boyfriend's well-buffed body that he hasn't felt in a little while, with Keith's face away from Shiro's shoulder to look him over with his hands still playing around.   
  
Shiro was mostly a flustered mess by now, he wasn't the shy one but Keith always had his little ways on dominating the older male or just make him blush. But he also took in how cute Keith was right now too, Keith's paler cheeks much in colour now as a light pink with eyes in a trance. Shiro held back a moan, giving a nervous chuckle before he began to speak to get Keith's attention,   
  
"K-Keith?"   
  
Keith was in his own little world just exploring Shiro's glorious body with his hands sneaking back down to just hold onto Shiro's lower back those sneaky hands almost sliding a bit more down, till he heard Shiro speak his name to get his attention in which made Keith's blueish-grey orbs stare into Shiro's dark grey orbs, Keith expression almost in a daze with a small smile, it was cute.   
  
"Hm?~"   
  
Shiro gulped with a nervous smile now before he brought the bundle of the Heliotropes from behind his back to finally reveal them to Keith, they were held together by a big red bow that was perfectly tied together. The older male had lightly flushed cheeks that were kind of noticeable to Keith who was smiling softly now.   
  
Shiro wasn't the only one blushing once he was given the beautiful flowers, a soft smile yet again forming on Keith's lips. He was very grateful for the gift, in which he slowly pulled away from the hug to take the bundle of flowers and take in their unique fragrance. They smelled quite nice.   
  
"T-Thank you, Shiro." Keith stuttered out as he blushed by Shiro's kind gesture.  
They both walked into Keith's room and sat down on the sofa provided where Keith was about to start questioning his boyfriend more now that he wasn't too busy embracing Shiro's  flawless body. But as he was about to speak, the music cut him off--

[ 君だけに伝えたいよ いつだってMissing you]  
(I want to tell only you, I’m always missing you)

The older male had picked up on the song Keith was listening to and was shocked that it was in Japanese, his native tongue. As he heard all the lyrics being sung, Shiro was moved and tears started to fall down on his perfect face too. He reached out to Keith and quickly grabbed him for a tight and warm hug. Keith was surprised at Shiro's sudden hug and it made him question him.

"Uhm....S-Shiro? You okay?"  
Keith had absolutely no idea of why Shiro was hugging him so passionately and was confused and dumbfounded.  
The song continued to play from within Keith's room; 

[ はにかんで 寄り添って 確かめるその手を]  
(Bashfully, sitting close together, ascertaining with that hand)

[ 離れないよ 変わらないよ キリがないほど]  
(I won’t let it go, it won’t change, even if there’s no end)

[ 降り積もる You’re just my Snow Light]  
(It’s falling and piling up, you’re just my Snow Light)

Shiro just continued to cry while embracing his boyfriend, he understood the lyrics of the song completely and as he put it into his own perspective and Keith's as well, the song fit their entire situation perfectly. Shiro started to whisper into Keith's ears the translation of the lyrics. 

[ 君のように上手く照らせないけど]  
(Although I can’t shine skillfully like you)

[ もしも僕が君の光になれるなら]  
(If I could become your light )

[ それだけで全てを乗り越えていけるから]  
(That alone would make me able to overcome everything)

[ どんな長い夜でも 凍えさせない]  
(No matter how long the night, I will not let you be cold)

[きっと明日は 銀色のMorning light]  
(Surely tomorrow there will be a silvery morning light)

[眩しくて 愛しくて]  
(It will be dazzling, it will be lovely)

Keith was confused at first, but now he understood that Shiro was whispering the song lyrics to him in translation. He realized now the same thing that Shiro did moments ago, Keith then returned the passionate hug and cried as softly as well. 

[ 君だけを暖めたい 何よりもHolding you]

It is only to you whom I want to give warmth, holding you, above all else  
[寄り添って 微笑んで 引き寄せてこの手で]

(Sitting close together, smiling, taking you by the hand)

[まっさらな気持ち 包み込んで君を]  
(It’s a brand new sensation, surrounding you)

[離さないよ 守りたいよ どんどん募っていく]  
(I won’t let it go, I want to protect it, it’s gradually growing upon me)

[真っ白な You’re my Snow Light]  
(Purely white, you’re my Snow Light)

[ずっと You’re just my Snow Light]  
(Forever, you’re just my Snow Light)

As the meaningful song ended, the silence returned but the couple wanted to enjoy this sentimental moment as long as they could. Shiro decided to break the silence and whisper ever so slightly into Keith's ear.

" 愛してる (I love you) Keith~..."

Keith had chills down his spine as he hears the words softly spoken into his ear, especially because it was Shiro's voice and in his native tongue. Since Keith didn't fully understand Japanese, Shiro continued to say,

"That meant I love you, in the strongest way to express it," Shiro said somewhat seductively.

Keith blushed a deep pink, almost red even, as he hugged his boyfriend harder. His heart was beating faster as Shiro's sexy voice  He loved Shiro so much, he didn't what he did to deserve a boyfriend being this good to good to him.

As Keith hugged Shiro tightly, he smelled the older males clothes. The scent of his detergent and a slight bit of sweat was oddly comforting, he loved it though. 

Suddenly, Shiro lifted Keith's chin with his hand and kissed him passionately. Keith was surprised at the kiss, but he also enjoyed it, trying to deepen the kiss. Keith decided to take some liberty as he stuck his tongue into Shiro's mouth, swirling around his boyfriend's mouth and tongue. It was all wet, and slightly minty and of course hot. Keith chuckled slightly to himself while trying to catch his breath. Keith knew Shiro was a perfect role model in everything, so it explains his perfect hygienic habits, including his minty breath.  
  
Shiro was perfect in general, everything about him was perfect. He was just so..dreamy. Keith continued to tongue kiss Shiro with his warm hands gently cupping Shiro's cheeks as he leaned in just a bit more. Keith's tongue rubbing and starting to play with Shiro's tongue again while his eyes were gently closed. The kiss was passionate and loving.  
  
But it started to get more hot, more desperate in the kiss than before.    
  
Shiro couldn't help but let out a soft groan in the kiss, one of his hands still holding up Keith's chin loving while stroking it as he did with his other hand at Keith's squeezable hip, most definitely giving it a soft squeeze that made Keith gasp softly in surprise.   
  
Now it was Daddy's--- SHIRO's turn to dominate. Shiro pushed Keith's tongue back so he can explore his wet hot cavern and also playing around with Keith's tongue for a little bit to receive a soft moan from Keith. But not a moment later Shiro pulled away from the kiss with those lips curved into a soft smirk but their lips were still connected by a lone string of their saliva mixed together, Shiro licking it up seductively not a moment later. But also chuckling softly removing his hand from Keith's chin to only pat the mullet-haired male like he was a little child. 

Keith was left breathless panting softly while he opened his eyes to stare yet again into the older male's eyes. Cheeks flushed dark before he glanced away shyly now, not dominant like how the kiss started out but more submissive, it was cute as hell to Shiro.  
  
Neither one of them would be able to hold back now from eachother. 

  
// THIS IS WHERE IT STARTS TO GET R18+ AS IN SMUT SCENE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. GAYNESS EXTREMEEEE \\\

Shiro couldn't hold back any longer, he was definitely turned on and hard after all the kissing and saliva exchanging just now. Keith couldn't hold back any longer either and was aware of how hard Shiro already was and decided to help him out, so he took initiative by pinning Shiro down and stripping off the older male's pants and boxers, to expose the thick and long cock Keith wanted. The younger male was always amazed at its length each time he saw it, but nonetheless, he proceeded to start sucking his dick, making his way down from the head. Keith slowly started to swirl his tongue around the hole, which made Shiro feel extremely good as it made him moan. Their actions were fast and desperate since it's been so long since they had touched eachother. 

"Fuck...! Keith...!" Shiro exclaimed in pleasure.  
  
His panting grew louder as he started to sweat more. Shiro placed his robotic arm on top of Keith's head, feeling up his mullet and pushing his head to follow a good pace. Keith loved giving his boyfriend blowjobs, heck just being able to do anything with Shiro was a blessing itself. Keith continued to think about how blessed he was to experience Shiro as a whole with his gentle, fatherly demeanor (more like daddy), his flawless and impeccable body, and so much more.   
While Keith was in the midst of his thoughts, Shiro pushed his length fully into Keith's mouth, making him take all of it. Keith was taken aback by the assertiveness Shiro had especially when they had sex and also by the fact that he got to enjoy the fullness of his boyfriend's manhood in his mouth. Keith almost gagged at his massive length which brought out Shiro's fatherly self again as he stammered, 

"K-Keith! Oh my gosh are you ok? I'm sorry! We can take this slowly if you want..."

Keith lifted his head, catching his breath. He shook his head  
"I'm fine..." he chuckled

"I know we haven't done it in awhile and you're excited. Don't worry I am too...." he looked off to the side, blushing, almost as if he was ashamed that he was so hard too. 

Shiro quickly ripped off his vest, then proceeded to strip his boyfriend too. Shiro thought he should help his boyfriend too, as he kissed Keith and rubbed his swollen member and then continued to suck him too. 

Keith moaned out loudly as he had his perfect boyfriend working on his dick, the thought of him just turned him on even more. Cheeks flushed pink while panting lightly. 

Shiro then re-positioned Keith where he laid on his back on the bed that they had gotten to so they can start their lewd play, exposing the glorious bubble butt Shiro loved so much once he lifted up Keith's legs softly. Then he advanced further leaning down as Shiro swirled his wet tongue around Keith's asshole, and proceeded to have his two robotic fingers enter. For some reason, Shiro's metal arm had the function to vibrate as well, which he used in this situation, creating more pleasure for Keith. Starting to also fuck Keith with those smooth robotic fingers that vibrated. 

Keith whimpered out in pleasure, continuing to moan out his boyfriend's name.

"A-Ahhh! Sh-Shiro..!! Mhmm..!"

"A-Ahhhh!!! I-I think I'm r-ready Shiro...." Keith managed to moan out, body trembling already. 

Keith was dripping wet from his member and desperately wanted Shiro inside him to satisfy him.

"Are you sure Keith?" Shiro said nervously, even through sex he was still caring like always.

"Mhmm" Keith nodded and only responded with a hum of pleasure as he reached out to Shiro and gave him a kiss then staring lovingly into his eyes. 

"If you say so..." Shiro was hesitant in saying this as he was unsure if Keith would really be ok and able to take his length, but he eagerly wanted to be one with his precious boyfriend too. So the older male slowly started to penetrate Keith. Keith was moaning out and panting out Shiro's name as it slowly entered his body. Eventually, Shiro somehow managed to fit the full length into Keith's luscious ass and began to thrust slowly. Keith felt the amazing sensation of pleasure throughout his body as he beat his own meat. Since Shiro wasn't always around, Keith got used to the hand to gland combat and enjoyed it on his own time, with the thought of Shiro in his mind of course. But now that he was here, pounding the fuck out his ass, it was truly the best feeling in the world, maybe second to cuddling up to Shiro though.   
As both Keith and Shiro moaned out each other's names with a series of fucks, shits, and groaning following it, Shiro finally exclaimed 

"Fuck! K-Keith I think I-I'm close!"

Keith was almost at his limit too and shouted  
"M-Me too! Let's cum t-together!"

And with one final strong thrust from Shiro, the both of them came at the same time,

"FUCK! A-AHHHH KEITH!"

"S-SHIRO!!"

Keith came all over his abdomen and Shiro had unloaded his seed deep into Keith's round ass, and as Shiro pulled out, letting the semen spill out, he bent over to lick Keith's cum ofd his slightly chisled abs and sucking the rest off his dick too. 

Shiro chuckled, "Delicious, like always," he said sexily. Keith was embarrassed that Shiro just tasted  his cum, but was panting too hard to look away, Shiro was just too sexy that you couldn't take your eyes off of him. Looking off towards the clock, Shiro realized they fucked past midnight, into Christmas.

"Hey babe, we...just fucked till Christmas" Shiro laughed.

He continued to say "Merry Christmas" softly to Keith as he bent over and kissed him gently. Keith blushed even harder than before and his heart was practically leaping out of his chest. Keith stuttered "M-merry christmas" as he realized, the sex they just had was practically an early present.  
  
Shiro and Keith climbed into the bed and under the blankets where they hugged and cuddled, mixing their bodily fluids together, all the sweat, the passion, and the cum. The scent was violating the both of them and they absolutely enjoyed it. And with the warmness of their body temperature and blankets covering them, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

//END SMUT SCENE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FLUFF.\\\ 


	5. Chapter 5

snow l i g h t -chapter 5- 

 

December 25, 

11:00AM 

 

The night before surely was pleasant, being able to get surprised by Shiro arriving at the resort when Keith didn't know a thing that he was coming at all. Keith was shocked and even confused at first as of why this perfect man would want to see someone like him on this special holiday that was meant to be with your family members in which even Keith asked it, But when Shiro said those simple yet strong words that touched his heart, 

'What do you mean? I am with my family. You' 

That surely touched his heart. Keith was happy and even felt loved that Shiro would want to spend Christmas with him instead of his beloved family, but he felt like he finally belonged somewhere for the first time of his life. As he went through without a family and having to be raised from foster home to foster home it was quite hard to have a life like that, but he did learn a lot of things from half of those foster homes. But he felt like he never belonged with those foster homes or he felt like he really never belonged or fit anywhere in the world, till he met his new friends and Shiro. . . 

But Keith tried to rid his mind of those thoughts and enjoy the fact that it was Christmas morning! 

The fluffy bed-headed mullet younger male was half asleep but he didn't want to get up whatsoever as he did not get much sleep the night before plus the fact that his body was aching sore now, from last night's lewd actions. A soft puff only left his lips while he snuggled against Shiro's bare body to be engulfed by his body heat since it felt so nice, Keith's arms were now wrapped around Shiro with his head rested on Shiro's chest like a pillow, both of their pair of legs being tangled together.   
  
The older male with the snow frosted hair tuff was actually awake for being an early bird. Shiro tried his best to let Keith sleep as he was admiring how cute and peaceful Keith looked in his sleep as he was gently petting his puffy hair and if anything, it just helped Keith sleep better since it was so comforting. He was glad he had off so he can spend his vacation with Keith, the company that Shiro worked at gave the whole staff a week or so off with pay, now he will REALLY be able to stay longer with Keith. He loved Keith dearly and that would never change. They've been together for quite a while now even though they had their ups and downs like any couple, but he was still in love like in the beginning.  
  
It was totally cheesy, but Shiro didn't give a damn cause it was all true to him.  
  
Shiro could already tell it was getting kinda late for them to stay in bed, but he didn't even want to get up. It was nice to feel Keith snuggled up against him, only made him snuggle more against Keith too and kiss the top of his head softly. But they couldn't be like this forever...They had to get out and enjoy themselves while they were here! There was so much to do since this whole place had mostly everything so it could be a perfect get-away for anyone.   
  
Shiro let out an inaudible sigh before he gently squeezed Keith's hip and snuggled more against him too, kissing Keith's cheek before whispering quite huskily in Keith's ear and letting out hot air against it also,   
  
"Mm...Keith, I can't resist you any longer...~"   
  
Shiro loved to make Keith blush or wake up the weirdest ways, it was fun. Shiro's large hand sneaked down under the covers and gave Keith's behind a teasing grope.   
  
Keith was still half asleep quite peacefully in his own little world, but that is till he was awoken by his behind being grabbed and squeezed and words being whispered to his ear-- wHAT--   
  
Keith quickly got up with shock and a flustered face that would put tomatoes to shame, his sleepy eyes opening now widely to discover who did it and of course it was his lover Shiro.   
  
"S-S-Shiro--?! What even was---"  
Since him and Shiro haven't been able to spend much time together. Mainly anything Shiro would do to Keith would make him flustered, as would the other way around.  Just to show how much they missed each other in their lives.  
  
Shiro couldn't help but laugh softly at Keith's reaction, but his hand slowly moved away from his behind to only stroke his back gently.   
  
"Haha, you're so cute!~...I wanted to wake you up since it's kind of late. We should start heading out to do something..Interesting?"   
  
Shiro answered with a soft tone which kept Keith's face stay flustered.   
  
In a funny way, Keith was offended. HOW CAN HIS BODY NOT BE INTERESTING TO SHIRO---   
'Ok, this kinkiness needs to stop.' Keith thought, he REALLY needed to stay away from Lance for awhile.   
  
"U-Uhm..Well ok.."   
  
Keith yawned softly as did Shiro soon after. After cuddling a bit more in the cozy warm bed they both got up together getting dressed again to prepare for the day.  
  
Together of course.   
  
Like any couple should.   
After getting all ready and having breakfast in their resort room, they planned out together on what they were going to do for the day. On those plans it was simple.  
  
Go out and ski or just be goofs in the snow, enjoy the hot indoor springs, come back inside to have hot cocoa and later in the evening maybe have a fancy diner. It wasn't fully planned out yet.   
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, Author1 Space Mommy here! I worked on my own for this one with Author2 Mel0dy helped me edit. So..sorry it's kinda short? I was out of thoughts lol. 
> 
> But!! The next chapter will be at least posted by midnight to end the xmas edition (Hope everyone is still in the xmas spirit?). And maaybe if I can on New Year's day I might add in a chapter for that. 


End file.
